


Super smash Bros. Dream Island

by Smash34



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smash34/pseuds/Smash34
Summary: There is a Much Bigger Threat at The Smash bros universe but this time it's attacking at 2 worlds. The other is the Battle For Dream Island world AKA Goiky and Merged the World with the smash bros world. The threat is more worse than Subspace and World of Light and is known as Fagit and He wanted to the Fighters into Trophies like Tabuu did and the BFB contestants into spirits like Galeem and Dharkon Has did. Will all allies Stop Fagit once in for all?(also, You can alter the Story by voting but the notes cannot do links so I had to let Reddit decide to Vote, sorry..)
Relationships: Crazy Hand/Master Hand, Eraser/Fries (Battle For Dream Island), Firey/Leafy (Battle For Dream Island), Foldy/Marker/Stapy (Battle For Dream Island), Four/X (Battle For Dream Island), Gekkouga | Greninja/Lucario, Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)/Cloud Strife, Simon Belmont/Solid Snake
Kudos: 5





	Super smash Bros. Dream Island

It was a Sunny day at Goiky. Everything was fine and There is Four Being Happy because TPOT and BFB have ended and ________ won the BFB and BFDi while _________ had won limitless power. "Hey, two!" Shouted Four as two hears it and went to four "Oh hi four. I am very sorry for splitting the show. I just wanted to show the viewer there are more than 2 math symbols" said two. 

"I know but We had to do the rest of the season at elsewhere on earth while you host at goiky" cried four "maybe we can do a season where we both host". Then X came to Four and two. He was a bit scared. "Err... Guys? There's a Weird thing at the sky and it's heading towards GOIKY!" he shouted as they both saw the weird thing at the sky

meanwhile, Pen is with his pals at a table outside of Gelatin's House. they were talking about what they did in BFB. "Guy, I am Very sorry for staying in BFB. I just wanted to Prank people and win BFB.." he spoke "Don't worry, Everyone cannot betray when they take a different Path" snowball said. "This Fanfic has started and we will not know who won BFB and TPOT!" pen added but he then saw something in the sky! "WAIT GUYS! THERE'S A ASTROID BUT it's NOT 2012 ANYMORE!!!" shouted pen as everyone was seeing it. meanwhile, at Ice cube, she saw book and ran to her "ICY! YOUR BACK ON OUR TEAM!" book shouted happily. "well I am so sorry for Switching teams back in BFB 13. it was an excuse so I can put iance up for elimination" she cried then Gaty saw it and it revealed to be a huge smash ball! "Guys... it's a astroid but with a CROSS symbol! what does that mean?" gaty asked.

"OMG, WE ARE GOING TO HEAVEN!" Marker Cheered as he walks towards it but fries stopped him "No we are not going to heaven marker, WE ARE going to Die! all 65 of us " he demanded 'this Is very deadly and is worse than the Lava spilling we died back in BFB 14" he continued. "Yeah he was right... We're all gonna die" eraser told marker.. "Well maybe.." said marker as he took four's microphone "EVERYONE ATTACK THE THINGY!!!!!!" marker shouted.

meanwhile at the super smash bros world, Master hand saw the BFB contestants attacking the Smash ball. "WHY are they attacking the smash ball!?, Well let's make the recently made Tubes and we got 68 of them so suck the creatures up!" said master hand as all of the tubes went into goiky. "will they work?" asked Mario "yeah they are very strong" spoke master hand

meanwhile back to Goiky, the tubes were so fast that they got into the goiky in 1 minute. everyone saw that and started to attack them. Gelatin uses forks as his signature Weapon, he threw then but got sucked by a tube. Lollipop uses her fork repellent to make the forks hit the tubes and she got sucked up, needle tried to run but was sucked by a tube. Puffball, Black hole, cloudy and lightning flew away but they all got taken by a tube. everyone were sucked up by a tube and it leads to the smash bros world.

"Hi Shulk, I am back from Fighting against Chrom and I won the match: said cloud as he saw shulk "i bet chrom loses again because his next match is tomorrow at 5PM" replied shulk. Cloud was a bit happy because he was S tier in smash 4 along with Bayonetta but then he saw some weird objects "Shulk... there are some living objects.." cloud said as he pointed at them "Why did Master hand add 68 fighters in smash even though we are still waiting for the other 5 to come?" asked shulk "Maybe Master hand had changed his mind for 69 DLC characters and now there are 151 in the roster!" answered cloud ad they went towards them

"Hey! where are we!?" shouted Four because they were all taken here. "Oh hi objects and 3 math symbols, the name is shulk and that guy near me is cloud strife" shulk said. "wow there's a person with my name but without the Y in it" spoke cloudy "yeah because i am named after a cloud" cloud told cloudy 

"so wanna meet our fighter!" asked cloud "YEAH" the BFB contestants said as they walked to the hall 

to be continued

**Author's Note:**

> Vote on Reddit and find my user name known as Hollywill06 so you can alter the storyline! and there will be an ultimate choice at the finale 
> 
> also, since I am very bored of doing it, the rest will be a script


End file.
